darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodwood tree
The Bloodwood tree is a tree that grows only in places of bloodshed such as the Wilderness or places related to a combat quest. It was released on 20 March 2012. The tree provides bloodwood logs, used in making bakriminel bolts. The logs will crumble to dust if taken a couple of steps away from the tree, and as such the bolts need to be fletched at the tree that they were cut from. For this reason, the player should first buy Bakriminel bolt tips from Mami Rimba before cutting a bloodwood tree. Each log cut from the tree requires 85 Woodcutting, and grants 320 Woodcutting experience. Level 93 Fletching is also required to fletch the wood. Players without the required fletching level may be assisted. However, since bloodwood trees take approximately six hours to grow back, it is not possible to make bolts very quickly. Like Farming trees, these trees are instanced per player and not per world. This also means the player can't world hop to cut more trees as once cut on one it counts for all. The trees cut very quickly, and provide only a few logs each. Although the amount of logs received from each tree is random, the quality of the hatchet being used affects the number of logs the tree yields (much like resources in Daemonheim while Dungeoneering). Therefore, using a dragon hatchet will result in substantially more logs on average than using a bronze hatchet. The Inferno adze can be used without issue since Bloodwood logs cannot be burnt by its effect. Locations Bloodwood trees can be found in only a few locations (Mami Rimba won't let the player use hers, which is located north-west of Edgeville). The location of the trees are marked on the world map and the minimap with a red tree symbol. Regular tree locations Bloodwood tree - Pirate's Hideout map.png|South of the Pirates' Hideout. Bloodwood tree - Demonic Ruins map.png|North-east of the Demonic Ruins. Bloodwood tree - Chaos temple map.png|Next to the Chaos Temple Quest-related locations Bloodwood tree - Soul Wars map.png|Soul Wars (after Nomad's Requiem ) Bloodwood tree - Ritual Plateau map.png|The Ritual Plateau (after Ritual of the Mahjarrat ) Bloodwood tree - Darkmeyer map.png|Near the Darkmeyer Arboretum (after The Branches of Darkmeyer) Bloodwood tree - Gorajo resource dungeon map.png|In the Gorajo resource dungeon in Prifddinas (Requires Level 95 Dungeoneering and completion of Plague's End) Note: If the player hasn't completed the relevant quest, they can still see the tree, they are just unable to cut it down. Yield amount Typically the yield amount is one log per tree; however, with a Woodcutting level of 90 or higher, and using a Dragon hatchet, it is possible to receive upwards of thirty logs per day. Players report yielding upwards of twenty-two logs from a single tree; the tree south of the Pirate Hideout seems to give the most logs, though is the most dangerous to chop as it is located in very high level Wilderness. The type of hatchet being used does affect the yield amount but it has not been determined how much of an effect this actually has. On the recent update thread FAQ in response to feedback, Jagex has stated they will implement a minimum amount of logs gained from the tree in the wilderness. This does not apply for trees outside the wilderness such as the one in Gorajo resource dungeon. Gallery Darkmeyer bloodwood tree.png|The Bloodwood tree in Darkmeyer. Bloodwood Tree (Ritual Site).png|The Bloodwood tree at the Mahjarrat ritual site. Chopped Bloodwood tree.gif|A Bloodwood tree bleeding after it has been chopped down. Trivia * The bloodwood shares its name with a Corymbia opaca tree indigenous to Australia, so-named because it appears to bleed red sap. * Right after the update, some players could not cut certain bloodwood trees. Clicking on the tree resulted in a text appearing saying "Nothing interesting happens." * Once the bloodwood tree has been cut down, blood will squirt out from the stump of the tree. * Bloodwood trees can be seen in free-to-play worlds but cannot be interacted with in any way. * Currently, if a player uses the teleport option from Hartwin to get to the Chaos temple bloodwood tree, the player will be told that the tree is "too robust and refuses to be chopped". This is because the area is not the same as the wilderness and is instead the safe version used during Defender of Varrock. * Bloodwood trees are possibly a reference to the Forest of Suicides in the Divine Comedy, "a place where the Hell's essence morphs the souls of self-murders in trees that bleed and cry when hacked." * Bloodwood trees appear similar to the Headless Horseman's lair in the movie ''Sleepy Hollow ''as they have heads in between their roots and bleed when they are cut. * Bloodwood trees share a model with magic trees and cursed magic trees, but a different skin. * From the lore story The Old Blood, it is revealed that bloodwood trees likely originated on Vampyrium. References